Items (Mogeko Castle)
These are the items found in Mogeko Castle. Bold is Key Item. Student ID * Description: Yonaka's school ID. * Find: Items * Use: None If Yonaka sleeps with the Mogeko, her state will be changed to Woman. Red Pepper * Description: Hot hot hot! * Find: On the Train, 1F: West Kitchen (unlimited) and 1F: East Kitchen (unlimited) * Use: None Shijimixed Juice * Description: Shijimi juice. Deathly disgusting. * Find: Station Platform and Mogeko Kingdom * Use: None Hemorange Juice * Description: Hemorrhoid-inducing juice. Deathly disgusting. * Find: Station Platform and Mogeko Kingdom * Use: None Sharkfin Juice * Description: Shakfin juice. Deadly disgusting. * Find: Station Platform and Mogeko Kingdom * Use: None It features Samekichi in his shark form on the cover. Prosciutto * Description: Product of the gods, surpassing all in this world. * Find: Station Platform, Path to Castle, 1F: West Hall, 1F: Dining Hall (2), 1F: East Hall, 1F: West Storeroom, 1F: West Kitchen (1,unlimited), 1F: East Kitchen (2, unlimited), 1F: Parlor, 2F: Hallway, 2F: Small Room (2), 2F: Bowel Room A, 2F: Before Ladder, 3F: Room 3, 3F: Cell 3, 4F: Room 4, 4F: MogeMoge Land 3, 4F: Smal Room 3, 4F: Room of Sorrow 2, 4F: Room of Sorrow 6, 4F: Moge-ko's Room, 5F: Hospital 2F: Room B, 5F: Hospital 4F (2), 6F: Blood Room 1, 6F: Library: West (2), 6F: Library: East and 7F * Use: None It shows a real life prosciutto. Seaweed & Salt Potato Chips * Description: oh... Very Good... * Find: 1F: West Kitchen (unlimited) and 1F: East Kitchen (unlimited) * Use: None It features chips and a Mogeko. Garbage * Description: I got some puke here, / the conclusion to a tale / of much tragedy. * Find: 1F: West Kitchen (unlimited), 1F: East Kitchen (unlimited), 2F: Small Room (unlimited) and 4F: Small Room 1 (unlimited) * Use: None Big Knife * Description: Slaughter some Mogekos with this! * Find: 1F: Parlor * Use: To kill Mogekos. **** * Description: R-18 * Find: 1F Parlor (umlimited), 2F: Small Room (unlimited), 3F: Room 1 (unlimited), 3F: Room 2 (unlimited), 3F: Room 5 (unlimited), 3F: Room 6 (unlimited), 4F: Room 1 (unlimited), 4F: West Room 2 (unlimited), 4F: Room 5 (unlimited), 4F: Room of Sorrow 1 (unlimited), 4F: Room of Sorrow 2 (unlimited), 6F: Library: Reception (unlimited), 6F: Library: West (unlimited), 6F: Library: East (unlimited) and 6F: Library: East 2 (unlimited) * Use: None Minestrone * Description: God's blood. Very tasty, and addicting. * Find: 2F: Small Room (unlimited), 3F: Room 1 (unlimited) and 4F: Room of Sorrow 6 (unlimited) * Use: None Key * Description: Usable in many places around the castle. * Find: 2F: Fairy's Room * Use: Unlock doors and Defect Mogeko's chain. Duckmeat * Description: Meat given God's grace. Let's go kamonabe! * Find: 4F: Room 5 (unlimited) * Use: None It shows a picture of a duck. Hammer * Description: A few hits should kill your foe, probably. * Find: 4F: Small Room 4 * Use: To smash the iron door. Peperoncino * Description: God's mystery. Good with garlic. * Find: 4F: Room of Sorrow 6 * Use: None Scary Book * Description: R-18 (for grotesque images) * Find: 4F: Moge-ko's Room and 4F: Moge-ko's Bedroom * Use: None Moge-ko's ******* * Description: Moge-ko's *******. * Find: 4F: Moge-ko's Bedroom * Use: None Huffspray (Insecticide) * Description: The strongest pesticide of all time. * Find: 5F: Hospital 3F: Storeroom * Use: To kill the bug that cover the 4F button. Rocket Launcher * Description: Seems heavy. * Find: 5F: Hospital 4F: Armory * Use: To kill the monster Mogeko. Salmon * Description: God's gift. Good as sushi or a sandwich. * Find: 5F: Hospital 4F: Armory * Use: None Fluffy Book * Description: Shed like crazy. * Find: 5F: Fluffy Room 1 (unlimited), 5F: Fluffy Room 2 (unlimited) and 5F: Fluffy Room 6 (unlimited) * Use: None Chicken Cookbook * Description: Chicken is delicious. * Find: 6F: Chicken Coop (unlimited) * Use: None Yonaka's ******* * Description: Yonaka's *******. * Find: Yonaka's Room * Use: None BONUS ROOM * Description: None * Find: After completing the game * Use: Teleport to the Bonus Room. Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Items